1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position detection system, a position detection method, a program, an object determination system and an object determination method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Studies of new interfaces for inputting information to information processing units such as a PC (Personal Computer) and a cellular phone are widely conducted today. For example, an interface is proposed that captures the image of an operator by an imaging unit, extracts the hand, finger or the like of the operator from the captured image and detects the motion (gesture) of the extracted hand or finger as an input operation.
In order to appropriately detect the input operation of an operator in such an interface, it is important to efficiently and accurately extract the hand, finger or the like of the operator from a background image. Thus, studies on the extraction of the hand or finger of an operator are widely conducted. For example, Japanese Patent No. 3997566 discloses a method that stores an image captured during non-operation by an operator as a reference image and then calculates a difference between the reference image and an image captured during operation by the operator to thereby detect the hand or finger of the operator.